The Mosquito
by Yawarako
Summary: I know it's terribly cold outside, but can't we just use more imagination? Anyway, here it goes, for the most lovely couple I've known.


The Mosquito  
  
It's a warm May morning. Spring breeze touched Kaoru's face pleasantly. After training with Yahiko, she took the time before lunch to sit down on the porch watching Kenshin doing laudry.  
  
"Mmmm, what a wonderful day," she sighed.  
  
Kenshin seemed to hear her comment, he replied with a smile.  
  
Kaoru smiled shyly in return, leaning her head on the near post. Feeling lazy all at once.  
  
She didn't have a good sleep last night, due to the annoying mosquito activated by warm weather.  
  
At first, she tried to ignore it. Let it hummed deafeningly above her head. Then, she couldn't take it anymore, and decided to fight with it. She can be sure that Kenshin must have heard her curse and sounds of slapping. At around 3 AM, she finally gave in. Wrapped herself up with the thick bedquilt.  
  
She is the type of person that only more than 8 sleeping hours can make her brain function normally.  
  
That's why she let Yahiko keep yelling rude words during the morning.  
  
And now, with the warm sunshine bathing, and the freindly wind flowing, she felt a happy daze in her head, and made no effort to lift her eyelids.  
  
She slept, still with her lips curving a charming angle.  
  
***  
  
While hanging laundry, Kenshin have stolen a glance of Kaoru sleeping beside a post.  
  
"She really had a hard night," Kenshin thought. Recalling the thumping sound and Kaoru's furious mumbling. He smiled, shaking his head, decided to let her sleep until lunch.  
  
"Kenshin, I'm going to Akabeko. Don't make my lunch," Yahiko yelled, emerging from the dojo.  
  
"Oro? So early? Shouldn't you wait for Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"I think it's better to let her sleep. Or she'll do something more stupid." Yahiko replied, stepping one leg out of the gate already.  
  
"Hai, hai..." Kenshin sweatdropped, not denying the boy's comment.  
  
After finishing the simple lunch, Kenshin realised that he seems to make more than for two people.  
  
"Oro, doesn't matter. Sano would drop by anyway."  
  
With all settled down, he stepped outside the room to find Kaoru still in her peaceful sleep.  
  
'It's only eleven now. Maybe I should let her sleep longer,'  
  
he mused, drinking in the beautiful sight Kaoru made.  
  
A stronger breeze stirred suddenly, lifting Kaoru's black locks to reveal her slender neck.  
  
Kenshin didn't know if it's because the breeze or the sun, he felt a sudden urge to taste that softness of Kaoru's neck.  
  
'Orooo, what's wrong with me? I shouldn't do such thing under white daylight. As if I could do it at night...No, that's not the point. Orooo... but it looks so tasty, maybe if I can do it tenderly she woudn't know...yes, that's right.'  
  
And he sneaked beside Kaoru, let his teeth and tongue wandering at their will on her neck.  
  
'Ohhh, I've never thought it would be so sweet. I should have tried it earlier...'  
  
Slaps  
  
"d**n it. It's only May. Why there're so many mosquitoes?"  
  
Kaoru mumbled in her sleep.  
  
"A-hahahahhahah..." Sanosuke, popping from nowhere, held his stomach on the ground.  
  
Kaoru, finally fully awaken, stared at him, "You finally go insane, Sanosuke."  
  
"Just...just look at the person besides you. Hehe...hahhahaha..." breathlessly, Sanosuke could only utter these words.  
  
Kaoru turned, finding a petrified rurouni knelt beside her.  
  
"Kenshin? What's wrong?"  
  
Then, she gasped.  
  
"Oh, what's this swell on your face? Did you got mosquito- bitten, too? But how come its shape looks like a palm..."  
  
Hearing this, Sanosuke couldn't help but laugh harder.  
  
Kaoru shot him a dirty eye while standing up.  
  
"Would you mind closing you mouth? Geeze, Sanosuke. I've known you're abnormal, but now, you can be called a psycho..." her voice trailed off after she entering her room.  
  
Leaving a gasping Sano and a still petrified Kenshin there.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin. I never knew you have that." Sanosuke spoke weakly.  
  
Kenshin, finally recovered from his shock, stuttered "You...you saw that?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, very clearly. A good try, pal. Only she doesn't appreciate it. A mosquito! Geeze, don't let me laugh more."  
  
"Then, don't laugh." with a swift move, Kenshin stood up and decided to leave.  
  
"Hey, what's that for? It ain't my fault. I just came in at the wrong time when you tried jochan's..."  
  
"Sano!" "Try my what?"  
  
The men startled, turning around to find Kaoru standing behind.  
  
"Uh..." "Orooo"  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever. You guys always have something to hide from me."  
  
Then she turned to the rurouni. "Kenshin, let's go to find Megumi. My neck also got bitten. I've never seen such swell made by mosquitoes. Maybe we were bitten by some special species...Kenshin, are you listening?"  
  
"Orooo..." was all the hitokiri battousai can say.  
  
"A-hahahaha...,that's...that's right, jochan... It-it's really a special mosquito, hehehe..."  
  
"Sano!!"  
  
"Come on, Kenshin. We'd better go there early or they'll have many patients." Kaoru said, beginning dragging him along.  
  
"Ka...Kaoru-dono, sessha doesn't think it's serious, it's only a bite..." Kenshin protested helplessly.  
  
"Stop it! You really should take more care of yourself sometimes!"  
  
"Oroooo"  
  
"Bye, jochan. Kenshin, I'll wait here to know if Megumi say it's OK. See you!"  
  
And so the most fearsome assassin started to worry about going to see a doctor.  
  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
